


Crash Landing

by Multiversed_Daydreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sidious is Sidious, Sith Rituals, Sith Shenanigans, Slow Burn, Stranded in the Woods, Which means everyone is in danger, moose spies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiversed_Daydreamer/pseuds/Multiversed_Daydreamer
Summary: They had decided to go camping for a few weeks to get their minds off of their stressful jobs. Hiking, camping, intentionally getting lost in the woods for a bit before Vidi and Lilah had to go back to work. Eidas was actually staying on the planet due to a class trip. The reason she picked this planet in the first place is that in the middle of the woods is a giant mountain, the top of which was the class meeting point.  The intercom crackled to life again.“Brace for impact!” the pilot yelled.





	1. Crashing In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/gifts), [Lightpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightpoint/gifts).



> I am gifting this to LightPoint and Videtur because you guys have been keeping me going on SW fanfic for like... a year now so I figure it's about time I repay the favor. I hope everyone enjoys. :)

“Mayday, Mayday. This is Travel vessel 5972. We’re going down, I repeat, all controls are offline, we are going down.” The pilot of the vessel looked out the front viewport towards the quickly approaching trees. He was supposed to be dropping a few passengers off on the forest planet before heading back to the Core Worlds, but as soon as the vessel got passed the atmosphere, all controls froze and shut down, leaving the ship spiraling toward the trees. He could hear his passengers in the back of the vessel screaming. The pilot waited a few more seconds for any response from the communications channel but no one responded. He quickly switched to the intercom that linked to the cabin of the ship. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have gone offline. Please do not panic. Strap yourselves in. I will try to make this landing as smooth as I can.”

Eidas jerked awake as the intercom crackled to life. The ship was … falling. What the fuck? After listening to the pilots' announcement, fear completely swamped her. She looked over to Vidi and Lilah, the two friends that she had been traveling with, they both had pale faces and were clutching onto each others hands. “What’d I miss, aside from the obvious?” 

Vidi shook her head, “Nothing, honestly.” Her voice was high pitched with terror. “ We just got on-world, and within seconds we were more or less free falling.” Eidas swallowed and tried not puke as the ship tipped forward, sending them into a faster descent, straight toward the dense thicket of trees. They had decided to go camping for a few weeks to get their minds off of their stressful jobs. Hiking, camping, intentionally getting lost in the woods for a bit before Vidi and Lilah had to go back to work. Eidas was actually staying on the planet due to a class trip. The reason she picked this planet in the first place is that in the middle of the woods is a giant mountain, the top of which was the class meeting point. The intercom crackled to life again.

“Brace for impact!” the pilot yelled. Eidas had a difficult time hearing him though. It sounded like she was under water. Her vision tunneled and she felt her body go cold and numb. The darkness threatened to overtake her, but she fought to stay conscious. She can’t pass out. But breathing got harder and harder the closer they got to the ground. Any second now. She pushed her back up against the back of the seat, trying to relax her muscles. 

“Relax your body, it’ll hurt less the more you try and move with the ship when it crashes” she called over the roaring in her ears. Could the others feel the darkness? Was this part of the crash? Eidas strained to hear her friends acknowledgment that they had heard her but she couldn’t hear anything. The roaring was growing louder, and while she was still completely conscious, her vision was now all the way blacked out. The collision threw her against the straps holding her shoulders in place, her body was jerked this way and that as they ship skidded across the ground. Eidas closed her eyes and tried to focus on keeping her body as relaxed as possible. She did her best to stay calm, she closed her eyes and focused on keeping her breathing controlled. The ship came to a sudden halt when it collided head-on into a tree. There seemed to be a brief moment where all was absolutely silent. Then survivors began to come to the realization that they were indeed still alive.

“Are you okay?” Lilah asked, her hand reaching out to grab Eidas’ hand.  
“Yes. I-” Eidas’ caught sight of Vidi, who had a cut on her forehead and seemed to be struggling for air. “Help me with Vidi!” Eidas spent more time than she would have liked struggling with the straps of her safety harness, her hands were shaky making it hard to unfasten it. Finally, she and Lilah got on either side of Vidi. “Vidi, can you hear me?” Eidas asked quietly. Vidi nodded and coughed. 

“Broken … rib. Hurts to … breath.” Vidi whispered. Eidas nodded.

“Hold tight, Vidi. We have to get you off the ship, but it's going to hurt.” Lilah said, exchanging a look with Eidas. Eidas nodded and looked down at Vidi, who nodded and braced herself. Together, Eidas and Lilah lifted Vidi and out her arms around their shoulders. Vidi groaned but was able to help them walk down the aisle. For the first time since the ship had stopped, Eidas looked around the cabin. Many were checking on partners, kids, friends, trying to see if they were okay. People helping those who were injured, and… Eidas’ heart broke, others who were crying over nonresponsive bodies. “You can’t help them, Eidas. Let’s get Vidi to safety, try and get her the medical help she needs, then we can see about trying to help others.” Lilah murmured. Eidas nodded once, right. Vidi. We have to make sure Vidi is ok. They joined the crowd of passengers that were filing somewhat chaotically out the cabin doors. Eidas did her best to try to ignore the screaming of children and the cries of those who refused to leave their loved ones behind. Everything was too much, the tight press of bodies as the survivors tried to get through the doors people were behind them now, pushing them forward. Careful! We have someone who is injured!” Eidas could hear Lilah yell over the conversations happening all around them. Finally, they made it out the door and down the ramp of the ship. The process was slow moving, but the outside air felt a lot better than the overheated cabin. Lilah and Eidas guided Vidi over to a tree near the front of the ship, but they were far enough away from the ship to not be in the way of still exiting passengers. Eidas surveyed the small clearing they had landed in, a lot of people were resting annoyingly close to the ship, making it harder for people who were carrying the injured to maneuver around them. Lilah, Vidi, and Eidas sat a little further away and off to the side of the group, giving them air to breathe. A noise caught Eidas’ attention, a strange ticking that seemed to be coming from the ship. 

“Get down!” she yelled just as a loud explosion went off. A wave of heat washed over her and she felt like she had been thrown into the air, she yelped when she hit the hard ground, and she tried to lift her head but there was a ringing in her ears, the darkness was back to obscure her vision. She could feel herself slipping away but she had to see where her friends were. Are they okay? She fought to turn her head, even that small motion was so painful it almost knocked her out. No, Vidi. Vidi was hurt. Where was Vidi, is she okay? She managed to focus her vision on two figures huddled close together by the tree line. Lilah and Vidi. A third figure approached them, covered from head to toe in black, and looked down at the two figures. Eidas tried to call out to them, to warn them of the unknown presence. Had he been on the ship? What it a he? A strange croak left the back of her throat. The cloaked figure looked up, straight at her, and the pain in her head intensified. The darkness once again overtook her vision and the last thing she can remember was that the cold numbness from the ship had returned.


	2. This Is Our Campfire Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eidas wakes u.p to have an interesting conversation with her rescuer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Happy 4th, readers! Here is a second chapter. I hope you all enjoy. XD

Night had fallen by the time Eidas came to. She was on her back, on the cold, hard ground. She was also shivering. She was still in her day clothes, a short-sleeved tunic, and some comfortable hiking pants. Eidas blinked up at the stars, mapping out different constellations that she recognized. She didn’t recognize much, she’d never been to this system before so she supposed that made sense. Slowly, the crash came back to her, her and Lilah getting Vidi to safety, the explosion, the cloaked being, the freezing darkness. It was chilly but there was warmth off to her right. Turning her head in that direction, she saw a fire, it warmed her face. Did Lilah build the fire? She listened carefully for a few seconds, but other than the buzzing of insects and the rustling of small creatures scouring for late night dinner, all was quiet. Eidas winced as she slowly sat up to better survey her surroundings. Lilah and Vidi were nowhere to be seen, but a few feet behind her, their tent was set up, inside she could see a glowrod illuminated, and gentle murmuring could be heard from inside the tent. She was about to call out for Lilah when the glowlight when out. The tent’s zip was undone and a tall, black-robed figure stepped out. He was human, judging by what she could see of the lower half of his face. He had a strong jaw, a thin mouth, the corners of with were twisted slightly downward, and a beak of a nose, that the hood of his cloak sat upon. “Ah, you are awake.” His mouth twisted up in a small but friendly smile. He joined her by the fire, smoothly settling himself next to her. He looked a bit older up close, probably middle-aged, he had a friendly enough voice, low and smooth. “I suspect you’ll be sore, you were the one closest to the ship when the blast went off. You took quite a flight.” 

Eidas snorts, “Yeah, getting thrown fifty feet due to an explosion is definitely ‘quite a flight’. Were you on the ship with us? I don’t remember seeing you, but … everything happened so fast. Where are the other survivors? Where there any other survivors? How far into the woods are we? Are we on any trails? My friend-” 

“Your friends are fine. The one I believe you call Vidi is wrapped in bacta patches, her ribs should, for the most part, be healed by tomorrow morning.” He gestures over to the tent, “They are resting, as you should be. But first I would like to ask a few questions.” He fell silent for a moment and Eidas spoke up before she could control herself.

“What is your name?” 

Silence. In the woods surrounding them, she could hear an animal walking by the campsite. She twisted around to get a look, but the creature was too far into the shadows to see. A soft huff came from the dark. It sounded big. It she could hear more behind it, a pack then. 

“They won’t bother us.” His voice was nearly a whisper, but there was a calm confidence about it that caused her to turn back him. How did he know? She wanted to ask, but so far he hasn’t answered any of her questions. He was seemingly focused on the animals moving about, a strange smile dancing on his mouth. “My name is Sid by the way.” He says offhandedly. Eidas opens her mouth to give her own name but he speaks up before she can, “And you are Eidas. Your friend, Lilah told me. What are you and your friends doing here, Eidas.” His voice is a low purr and a shiver runs down Eidas’ spine. She’s suddenly very aware of how alone they are and it makes her nervous. 

“Are there other survivors with us? Were you on the ship?” Eidas asked again. If he wasn’t going to answer her questions, she wasn’t going to answer his. He frowned, clearly not happy with her lack of cooperation. 

“No, I was not on your ship. I was in the area and saw your ship go down, you and your friends were the only ones I took with me. I did not care to check for more, you were passed out, your friend Vidi was hurt, and your friend Lilah was hysterical, I felt like I had enough on my hands with you three alone.” he said. “You guys have a tent packed, and you asked earlier if we were by the trails, where you and your friends planning a hiking trip up here?” 

Eidas once again glances behind her, the soft movement of the herd wasn’t really bothering her, but he was making her nervous. “Yes.” She finally answered. She looked around for another tent or other gear that might belong to him, but there was nothing. She noted it but didn’t say anything, he could have put his stuff in their tent for the night. “Are you here with a group?” She asks instead, hoping to get an indication of what he was doing here. 

His gaze lifted to look towards the heard in the shadows, as if he could see them through the dark, “No, but I wouldn’t mind the company of you and your friends.” He fell silent for a while. She wasn’t sure if she was comfortable with letting him join them, but he saved their lives. They listened to the hidden creatures, it sounded like they were circling around their makeshift campsite. “How long are you and your friends out here?”

Eidas looked at the fire and gave a noncommittal shrug. He may have saved them, but that didn’t mean he was privy to all of their information. A gentle hand came out of nowhere and curled under her jaw, Eidas jerked back in surprise, her own hand reaching p to grab his wrist, pulling out of his grip. She stood up and stumbled backward. He stood and reached out for her, catching her forearm as she lost her balance. 

“Careful, Eidas. I’m not going to hurt you. Like I said when you woke up, You took quite a flight. I imagine you are quite sore.” Eidas nodded as she found her balance.   
“Yes, I am. I’m also tired.” She wasn’t, but she didn’t want to continue this conversation. “I’m going to bed.” She carefully pulled her arm out of his hand. At first, his hand tightened but then he nodded and let her go. He led her to the tent and unzipped it. Inside she can make up a large sleeping bag. She frowned, hadn't they packed individual bags?

Behind her, Sid had not entered the tent, instead choosing to duck his head and shoulders in it to answer her unasked question. “It gets quite cold at night. I convinced your friend to zip your bags together. The shared body warmth will keep you warmer than your individual bags will.” Eidas nodded, before looking around the tent, their backpacks were set in a corner, but other than that, it was empty. Sid didn’t appear to have anything in the tent.

“Where’s your sleeping bag?” She mentally kicked herself. Did it matter where is sleeping bag is? 

“Zipped in with yours.” his voice was a soft purr that momentarily stole her breath. “I need to make sure the fire is out first.” With that, he left her staring dumbly at the sleeping bags. She vaguely heard him zip her in. She quietly moved to the corner of the tent, changing into sleep pants and grabbing her pillow. She slipped into the bag next to Vidi. Both Lilah and Vidi were sleeping. It took a long time for Eidas to fall asleep. Sid didn’t join them. After what felt like an eternity, she slipped into an uneasy sleep. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Eidas was the last to wake in the morning, the only one still in the sleeping bag. She could hear the others outside the tent, talking quietly. She slid from the sleeping and stretched. Her body was still sore from the crash, but it was as bad as she thought it was going to be. She changed into day clothes and put on her hiking boots before slipping outside. The first thing that hit her was the smell of cooked meat. Her stomach growled, she hadn’t eaten since before the crash, she was hungry. The second thing she noticed made her stop dead in her tracks. Sid. His hood was down, finally allowing her to see his face. He had red hair that curled behind his ears and it was starting to grey at the roots. He has wide, sharp blue eyes that stole her breath when the found hers. “Ah, good morning, Eidas. I was wondering when you would join us.” He had a friendly smile on his face and gestured over to the plate of cooked meat, “Breakfast, my dear?” Eidas tried to answer, but she couldn’t figure out how to speak around the lump that had taken residence in her throat so she gave him a strained smile and nodded her head. She made her way over to get some food and found a seat beside Vidi, furthest away from Sid, who had returned to his conversation with Lilah about the trails. 

“How are you feeling?” Eidas asked. 

“A lot better. I’ll probably have to wear a bacta patch on my side while we hike but I should be good as new by the time the sun sets tonight.” Vidi replied.  
Sid must have overheard them because he spoke up before Eidas could say anything. “Speaking of, Vidi would you mind if I look at your side? I’ll put a new patch on and then we should probably start our hike.” 

“Sure,” Vidi said with a grin. She got up from her seat and followed Sid inside the tent. 

Eidas turned to Lilah who was looking at the tent with a goofy grin on her face. She looked over at Eidas and her grin widened. “He’s kinda cute, right?” 

“Uh-” Eidas had no idea how to reply so instead she ignored it and asked a more pressing question. “Is he just- I mean, is he suddenly joining us for the week?” 

Lilah shrugged, looking back at the tent. “I certainly wouldn’t mind if he did.” She saw the look of slight discomfort on Eidas’ face and laughed, “Come on, Eidas. I mean, he did save us. Besides, I want to know what the name of our rescuer is, he hasn’t told us yet.”

“Sid.”

“What?” 

“His name,” Eidas looked back at the tent where she could just make out the soft murmur of Vidi and Sid’s conversation. “He told me last night that his name was Sid.” Eidas frowned before looking back at Lilah. “You told him all of our names and stuff without even asking for his?” She asked incredulously. 

Lilah looked shocked then confused. “I gave him my name. I didn’t give him yours or Vidi’s.”

Eidas suddenly was no longer hungry. She put her plate to the side and tried to control the panic that was trying to completely take over. “He knew my name.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eidas is thinking too much for her own good. Stop thinking, that could get you killed in the Star Wars Universe. 
> 
> Next chapter is them all hiking and Vidi and Lilah teasing Eidas over her lack of socialization skills when it comes to their new friend. 
> 
> They all think 'Sid' is super sexy, Eidas just doesn't want to think about it and it's all Vidi and Lilah want to think about. XD
> 
> Comment, Questions, Critiques, more are welcome down below. Please let me know what you all think, it helps me become a better writer. Thanks for reading. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know your thoughts, questions, comments, criticism, and anything else down below. thanks for reading.


End file.
